


Victorious

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Hunter! at the Disco [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fluffy, M/M, Songfic, at least as far as these two are concered, it's almost sickening, sex described but not graphic, sorry fam, surprise surprise, the entirety of PATD discography is a Hisoillu mood tbh, these two are so in love, we'll get them next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: My touch, is black and poisonousAnd nothing like my punch-drunk kissI know you need it, do you feel it,drink the water, drink the wine.In which Hisoka and Illumi consider their feelings towards the other.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hunter! at the Disco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the first in a series of HunterxHunter fics inspired by Panic! at the Disco songs. The moment I heard this song (Victorious), I immediately thought of Hisoillu. I'd recommend listening to the song before reading because a lot of stuff directly references the lyrics and it's a banger.

* * *

Illumi was a vision.

An airy disposition paired enticingly with a grounded, if subjective, perception of the world. The more he tried to be what was expected of him, of a perfect Zoldyck, the faster he approached his own death. Every silent step Illumi took brough him closer to this inevitable demise, but Illumi walked steadfastly towards it with his head held high. Regardless of whether he was aware of what he was heading for, it was impressive enough that he could retain any semblance of pride after all his years as a dog for the Zoldyck family.

Even now, with his once white suit jacket stained a rusty brown from the dried blood, he was beautiful. Limbs loose from the passing rush of adrenaline from the job earlier that evening and his lips loose from the champagne they’d drank at the hotel bar a little later that night. His hair was as sleek as an oil spill, toxic and consuming, capturing Hisoka’s hands in the silken strands like a naïve bird in the deadly waves.

His eyes, dark and empty like broken lights, were closed –to Hisoka’s disappointment—but his beautifully shaped lips were parted as breathy sighs escaped. Hisoka kept his mouth on Illumi’s neck so he could keep listening to the enchanting melody. Illumi’s skin as smooth as alabaster, but far harder to the touch thanks to his years of training. Hisoka took it as a challenge, though, and focused on coaxing bruises to the surface with his teeth.

But Illumi soon claimed Hisoka’s mouth with his own, biting Hisoka’s lower lip to muffle a moan as Hisoka slowly slid into him. Illumi met him with perfectly timed counterthrusts, sucking and tonguing and biting until Hisoka’s breath was effectively pulled from his chest. His kisses were delicious like wine but vital like water, and Hisoka just couldn’t stop himself from sucking it down, suffocating himself on Illumi’s affection.

One arm was wrapped around his neck, its hand splayed in Hisoka’s hair and grabbing a fistful. Illumi tugged sharply on the captured tresses whenever Hisoka rolled his hips to dig into Illumi, but his painful jerks were always juxtaposed against the most delightful trembling of limbs. Illumi’s other arm was lower, braced against Hisoka’s back and tearing through his dress shirt. Hisoka could feel the sting of open wounds and the hot, sticky trickle of blood, but only barely thanks to the way Illumi’s even hotter walls clenched around him as he came.

Hisoka could feel himself reeling dizzily underneath Illumi’s every touch. But despite it, he doesn’t feel like he’s lost. He never has. If anything, he felt victorious.

\---------------

In the middle of the night, having been startled awake from a booming thunderclap of an expected downpour, Illumi stared at Hisoka’s sleeping body as he waited for his sharp burst of adrenaline to fade. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from Hisoka’s plump lips, which hung slightly agape as steady breaths trickled in and seeped out. Illumi loomed over Hisoka, tracing his carotid and feeling the fluttering pulse beneath the pad of his finger. Hisoka’s brows furrowed a tad from the touch, but he remained overwise still. Feeling bold, Illumi led his finger down of a bruise he’d left low on Hisoka’s neck, nearly on his shoulder, and applied a whisper of pressure to the bloom of purple and red. Hisoka moaned softly in his sleep and Illumi surprised himself at the sudden skip in his own heartbeat.

He removed his hand and lied down, propping himself up by the elbow to continue watching. There was something captivating about seeing something outside of its habitat. Similar to a wild animal in a zoo, having someone as strong and present as Hisoka lie still and vulnerable drew his attention in a way he could quite articulate beyond that of novelty. Except watching a vicious lion bask in the sun didn’t quite warm his chest like Hisoka did.

It was a strange feeling, but Illumi was, oddly enough, familiar with the paradoxical sense of comfort and confusion Hisoka caused. He was a curious person, one who Illumi could never predict or read or control. Every time he thought he had Hisoka under a pin, or even had so much as a glimmer of understanding towards his intentions, the magician pulled another trick out of his sleeve to turn the tables in his favor. Illumi didn’t believe in magic –how could he when there was something so concrete and real as nen— but if he ever was to be swayed towards its existence, it would likely be by this man who effortlessly purveyed magic from his every word, every touch, every kiss. Illumi licked his bottom lip at the memory of the taste.

This man. This strange, wild, insane, dangerous man. Illumi may have been an assassin by job, but Hisoka was someone who killed for fun, a true murderer in every sense of the word. Illumi was a professional, a person who watched and waited and acted as logic and ration dictated. Hisoka, meanwhile, was the type of maniac to pour blood in the water to stir up the sharks when he was already surrounded. And yet despite his clear insanity, Illumi can’t escape the waves that threatened to swallow him up, quick and deep before he could hold his breath.

Everything Hisoka touches is tainted, including Illumi himself. And yet he doesn’t feel like he’s lost. He never has. If anything, he felt victorious.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't consistant with the tone by choice. I had tried to have a fragmented/sensory driven style for Hisoka because it fits his character and it took place during sex. Illumi, meanwhile, had a more thoughtful/retrospective sort of tone to mimic his personality and fit the post-sex calm.  
> Good idea? Yes? No?   
> Regardless, I'm going to continue this. No one can stop me.


End file.
